Don't You Dare Leave Me!
by Arabianmom
Summary: It's the end of a long work week. Jane and Maura have plans to hang out for the weekend. When Jane get's ready to go home and she goes to get Maura she is nowhere to be found. Jane learns that she took ill and went home. What condition will Maura be in when Jane enters her home. Will they have time to tell each other how they really feel. Rizzoli it will be.
1. Chapter 1

Don't You Dare Leave Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles only enjoy writing little stores about them. Hope you enjoy!

This story is about Maura and Jane. Maura falls ill will Jane be there to save her. Will they finally admit that they have feelings for each other?

"Hey, Korsak I think I'm going to head out now. It's been a long week and even longer day."

"Ok Janie, you and the Doc got any plans for your days off?"

"Not really probably just going to hang out at Maura's place. We are supposed to spend the day at the zoo tomorrow. Korsak can you believe she has never been to the zoo. Such crappy parents, who doesn't take your kid to the zoo. I tell you all do anything to not have to watch one of those boring documentaries. Might I add I only do it because she is my best friend.

"Ha, Ha" Korsak lets out a laugh. "I hear you Janie you, and the Doc have fun."

"Ok, thanks old man." Jane says, and she walks towards the elevator pushing to down button to the morgue.

Jane enters the morgue to find it especially quite besides the music playing in the background. She looks up to find instead of golden hazel eyes staring at her but the piercing blue eyes of the one and only most annoying Dr. Pike.

"Well well, what can I do for you Detective Rizzoli?"

"Nothing Pike I am looking for Maur…. Dr. Isles."

" Well, Detective I was called in a few hours ago it seems as if Dr. Lazy pants claims she was not feeling well and went home rather early today."

"Listen Pike don't you dare talk about her like that. Who is any lazier than you, but anyway when did she leave."

"I said she left a couple of hours ago Detective." Jane is getting more agitated as she talked to Dr. Pike stomped off and went to find Senior Criminalist Susie Chang. Jane knocks on her door and gets invited in. "Hi Susie I was wondering if you knew what happened to Maura? Oh yes Detective Rizzoli she was not feeling well, actually when she left she was running pretty high fever and throwing up."

Jane runs her fingers threw her hair and wonders why Maura would leave without telling her. "Susie why didn't she call me to let me know she was sick I would have taken her home."

"Oh, Detective she did but it went to voicemail. I made sure she got home though she instead that I call her a cab and not take her home. She left her car here and said there was no way she could drive home with the way she felt."

Jane then looks down at her cell phone to discover that she, in fact, had not gotten any calls because the phone was dead. "Shit" she says the phone is dead. "How long ago did she go home?"

"She left about three hours ago."

"Ok, Susie thanks, I'm going to head over to her house and make sure she is OK."

Jane heads out to the parking lot and pulls out her keys where she also has a set of Maura's keys as well. She decides to take Maura's Mercedes back home to her and come get her car later on. Jane then calls her Ma to see if she has made it home to the guesthouse.

"Oh, Hi Janie are you off work yet?"

"Yes Ma I am listen are you home yet?"

"Oh yes honey I just got home why do you ask."

"Well, Maura left work early today sick with fever and throwing up I was wondering if you would go over and check on her. I'll be there in about five minutes though."

"Sure baby I'll check on her and call you back. Jane drives a little faster in hopes to get to Maura's a bit sooner. Just to feel better that she got home safely.

Jane's phone rings "Hey Ma is she Ok?"

"Hi Janie all the lights are off, and the door is locked but I used my key. She is laying on the sofa bless her heart. Still has her work scrubs on and shoes."

"Ma can you try to wake her up."

"Let me see". says the Italian matriarch. "Maura honey wake up. Oh gosh, Janie she is burning up with fever. Hurry up and get here she does not look to good."

In the next few minutes, Maura's front door opens and in comes Jane. She rushes over to Maura and feels her head and is taken aback at how hot the doctor is. "Maura, Maura wake up sweetie you are all wet. You are running pretty high fever let's get you out of these clothes." A small, weak voice answers.

"Jane is that you." said Maura.

"Yea Maura its Jane come on let's get out of these clothes you are going to catch a cold."

"Jane I'm too tired to move please don't make me."

"Hey, Ma can you call Hope for me, please."

Angela gets Hope on the phone. "Hi Hope this is Angela Jane's mom. I'm calling you about Maura."

"Oh hello Angela what can I do for you?"

"Well, Hope Maura is sick she came home early from work I just got home and Jane had me to come check on her. Poor baby her face is hot like fire. I was wondering if you could come over and help us with her. I think she needs to go to the ER."

"Ok, Angela slow down did you take her temperature yet."

"No Hope not yet. Let me get the thermometer Ok. Maura honey can you set up let Mama Rizzoli take your temperature ok."

"No please don't make me move Angela Maura pleads."

"Maura baby I'm going to have to take your temp Ok. Angela waits a few minutes and after Maura does not respond she proceeds with the help of Jane to raise her up enough to take her temperature.

Maura's is moaning as they move her. Angela pats her thigh and says "Its OK baby I'm almost done OK. All Maura can manage is a slight nod of her head. "Oh boy Hope it's a 104.6."

"Oh, my that's way too high listen Angela I'm going to be over there in about ten minutes right now just try to keep her comfortable OK."

"OK, Hope thank you for coming."

"Listen Angela despite how I reacted when I found out Maura was my daughter I do love her and will do anything I can to help. I'll see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't You Dare Leave Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles only enjoy writing little stores about them. Hope you enjoy!**

**This story is about Maura and Jane. Maura falls ill will Jane be there to save her. Will they finally admit that they have feelings for each other?**

Jane paces the floor back and forth waiting for Hope to get there. She feels like it has been hours since she her mom talked to Hope. She is nervous that maybe it would have been better to just call 911 for Maura and deal with the consequences later. Lost in her thought the doorbell rings. Jane hurries to the door knowing that it could be no one but Maura's mother Hope.

"Hope thank you for coming so quickly." Says Jane

"No problem Jane anything I can do to help I will do. Now can you please take me to my daughter?"

"Yes, right this way." Jane leads Hope through the living room where Maura is lying on the sofa shaking and sweating.

Hope kneels down next to Maura and feels her forehead. She is instantly worried at how hot Maura is. "Jane what was Maura's temp when Angela took it before I came?"

"It was 104.6. Is that really bad?"

"Jane I'm not going to lie to you that is dangerously high for an adult, especially for someone of Maura's size. Have you given her anything since you got here?"

"No." Jane says

"Ok Jane this is what I need you and Angela to do. We need to get this fever down quick, I need you to fill the down stairs tub and put as much ice in it as you can."

"OK Hope."

"Jane I am going to try to wake Maura Up. Maura sweetheart I'm going to need you to wake up ok. You are very sick and I need to get you examined Ok." All Maura can do is moan in pain.

"Hope?"

"Yes sweetheart it's Hope. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you since you gave Catlin the kidney I reacted poorly but I'm here now." I need you to sit-up let's get you out of these wet clothes and in the tub so we can get this fever down. Jane can you come over and help me please."

"Sure Hope. What do you think could have caused her to get this sick this quick? She was fine last night we had dinner a few drinks then went to bed. When she woke up this morning she said she had a headache but I figured it was maybe from the wine she drank."

"Jane you know I too don't like to guess but if I had to, Maura seems to have a lot of the symptoms of meningitis. The headache, fever, the aching and sweating. It is really hard to say what type of meningitis though until I thoroughly exam her and get some bloodwork. Let's first get this fever down. Let's save her modesty and undress her in the bathroom."

Angela then enters the room and lets them know that the water is ready. "Ma can you go to Maura's room and get her something warm to put on she is going to be cold when we get her out of this tub."

"Sure I will baby, I'll leave everything near the door by the bathroom."

"Ok, Jane are you ready to help me get Maura up?" says Hope.

"Yes, the sooner we get her in the better. Come on Maur let's get you up Ok."

"Nooooo Jane I'm too tried and sleepy. I want to just lay here and sleep please Jane. Don't make me get up."

"Maura you have to Ok you are very sick I just want you to feel better Ok. Look your Mother Hope is here. She came to help ok."

"Hi sweetie you mind if I get you up let's get you in the tub ok I promise you will feel better." Maura nods her head slowly just as they manage to get her up Maura begins to vomit violently and go into convulsions.

"Jane let's get her in the bathroom now we don't have time to wait. Let's get these clothes off in a hurry. They get her clothes off as quickly as possible and get Maura in the tub the convulsions stop but she screams as they put her in the cold water. Jane this does not look good I'm going to call 911 there is only so much I can do here without having the equipment that I need. If this is bacterial or fugal meningitis she needs to be in the hospital now. Hope takes out her phone and dials 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hello My name is Dr. Hope Martin and I am at my daughter Dr. Maura Isles home she is running a high fever 104.6, vomiting and convulsions. I am suspecting possible meningitis but I can't properly confirm. I need an ambulance to 2200 Beacon Hill Drive right away.

"Yes, I am sending dispatch out someone should be there in less than 5 minutes."

"Thank you please hurry."

"Jane let's get her out and get her dressed before they get here Ok. Jane… Jane oh honey I know this is scary but I need your help the sooner we get her there the better Ok. She will be fine Ok. I know how much you mean to my daughter and how much she means to you."

They get Maura dressed in since and just as they get her pants on Angela is opening the bathroom door letting the EMT's in the room. Jane is in tears and can't let Maura's hand go.

The EMT worker tells her that they need the space so they can work on Maura and that draws Jane out of her spell and she moves out of the way. She looks over at Maura as they place an oxygen mask over her mouth, start an IV and her. She looks so pale and so small laying on that gurney. She silently prays that Maura will be OK and that she has not lost her chance to tell her how she feels.

The EMT is ready to load Maura into the ambulance and he says that one person can ride along Jane looks over at Angela and Hope. They both nod their heads and agree that Jane should be the one to ride with her. Jane gets in the ambulance and holds on to Maura's hands the entire ride. Silently letting the tears flow from her eyes. They arrive at the hospital and everything moves so fast once they get there. Before Jane has a chance to protest she is being told she will have to wait in the waiting room and as soon as they know something they will let her know. Jane makes her way to the waiting room with the world on her shoulders as hope and Angela enter the room. They both sit down one on each side of her. Angela knows that Jane never lets anyone see her cry. Angela turns to Jane and Jane falls into her arms and sobs.

Angela rarely gets to see this side of Jane and she knows why Maura getting sick like this is effecting Jane the way it is. "Jane, baby get it all out ok Maura is a strong women. You did the right thing calling Hope. Hopefully they can find out what is wrong with her quickly Ok. I'm here for you ok. When Maura wakes up you tell her how you feel Jane sometimes baby in life we only have one shot at happiness. That happiness comes in many shapes and forms my dear. Don't be ashamed to love her because you fear what I think. I want you to know I love you and I look at Maura as my other daughter. Maura needs you to be strong for her now OK"

Jane dries the tears on her face and looks into her mother's eyes and says "How did you know?"

"Janie a mother always knows when her child is in love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't You Dare Leave Me**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles only enjoy writing little stores about them. Hope you enjoy!**

**This story is about Maura and Jane. Maura falls ill will Jane be there to save her. Will they finally admit that they have feelings for each other?**

Jane, Angela, and Hope sit in the hospital waiting room awaiting word on their daughter, best friend and love of Jane's life. Jane sits back and thinks about anything that could indicate that Maura was ill. Maura is usually very in tune with her body and for her not to know she was ill means that this was something that just got her out of the blue. Just as Jane was deep in thought she jumped up and said. "Oh, my God we didn't even call Constance to let her know what's going on with Maura. She must be so worried because she always calls Maura here lately before we go to bed to say goodnight." Almost like clockwork Jane's phone begins to ring. Just as she thought it was Constance.

"Hello, Constance how how are you?"

"Jane dear you sound nervous is something the matter dear? I tried calling Maura just a few minutes ago but she didn't answer the phone did she turn in early tonight?"

"Constance, I'm sorry so much has been going on in the last couple of hours it completely slipped my mind I should have called you first thing, but I was so worried about Maura and I just thought about you just now and….."

"Jane dear can you please slow down and tell me what is going on you are rambling is Maura there with you? Let me talk to her dear you aren't making sense. Just as Jane is about to speak again Hope grabs the phone from Jane and Angela beckons her to sit down.

"Hello Constance this is Hope."

"Hope Hope as in Maura's biological Mother Ok now I know something is terribly wrong someone please tell me now what is going on with my daughter. Where is she Hope?"

"Constance, Jane called me a few hours ago. She said that they told her at work that Maura had left ill. Unfortunately Maura neglected to tell Jane she was leaving. When Jane found out Maura went home she had Angela to go and check on her. Angela found her on the sofa asleep still in her work scrubs and as we all know this is not Maura behavior. They took her temp it was 104.6 which for someone Maura's size it is extremely too high. Unfortunately Constance based on the symptoms she is experiencing, I believe she has either fugal or bacterial meningitis.

"Oh Hope are you sure?" Constance says as she is clearly crying openly on the phone. "Hope I am going to get something's together and get the jet ready and I'll be there as soon as I can. Hope how is Jane?"

"Oh Constance not good at all you know how close those two are even a fool could see that. Would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes, Please." The phone is handed to Jane. Hello Jane dear how are you?"

"Constance, I'm so sorry I should have called you sooner. I just forgot I'm so worried about Maura she is so sick. It seems like it's been hours since we got here and we have not heard anything yet?"

"Jane, you know Maura is a strong woman and she is going to be fine we have to believe that. I am getting things together now I'll be there are quick as I can dear. Believe me Jane I know how you feel about my daughter and I love you for that for always protecting and caring for her. Being there for her right now Jane is what I need you to do for me."

"Constance I will always do what I can for Maura, I love her too much not to. I just hope I can get the chance to tell her. I've wasted so much time."

"Jane I'm going to let you go now and finish getting packed I'll call you from the plane. You have my cell please call me with any news you get from the doctors."

"I will Constance as soon as I hear anything I will call you. Have a safe trip here. Do you want me to come and get you from the airport?"

"No dear that won't be necessary I will have my driver on standby to bring me to the hospital. See you soon Jane." Jane hangs up the phone with Constance and takes her sit in between Hope and Angela. She decides since her Mother asked no questions to just rest eyes for a bit she was so tired and so worried. Almost in an instant she was asleep dreaming of the day before when she and Maura were at Maura's place hanging out.

"_Jane do you want some wine or would you prefer a cold beer?" _

"_Maur you already know the answer to that. I'll take a beer. I ordered us a pizza since you have been working so much. I noticed you seem a bit tired and have not been sleeping much the last few nights."_

"_Oh thanks Jane I really don't feel like cooking tonight. I have not been feeling very good I think I might be coming down with a cold or something."_

"_Well you better start talking something soon before it gets bad Maur and I do need to sleep at my place sometimes. You would let me know if I'm crowding you right? Jane you know you are always welcome here you are my best friend in the whole world but more than that even you are the one that I…. oh sorry I need to run to the restroom."_

_Jane is left to wonder what it was that Maura was about to say. Was it what she has been waiting forever to hear? Jane always thought she would be the one to say it first. Just then the doorbell rings and it's the pizza guy. No longer able to be lost in her thoughts she politely pays for the pizza and gets everything ready for movie night. "Hey Maur, hurry up the pizza is here did you fall in or something. Jane goes up the stairs and finds Maura's bedroom door open and the bathroom door slightly open she knocks and calls out for Maura and gets no answer. Jane then enters the bathroom to find Maura fast asleep in the tub. She gently wakes her. "Maura honey are you that tired you fell asleep in the tub. Come on let's get you out of here and dressed before you catch a cold."_

Jane wakes from her reality dream after hearing the female voice say I'm looking for the family of Maura Isles.

Thanks for the reviews guys keep them coming. I may not be able to update every day after tomorrow. I am at the end of my Master's program in Forensic Mental Health and Fall classes are about to start up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't You Dare Leave Me**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles only enjoy writing little stores about them. Hope you enjoy!**

**Maura falls ill will Jane and Maura finally admit that they have feelings for each other? Or has time run out?**

**Previously on Don't You Dare Leave Me:**

_I'm looking for the family of Maura Isles_

A young female Doctor comes forward asking for the family of Maura Isles. Jane is up with a start, but her heart pounding in her chest wanting to get the news on how Maura was doing. It seemed like it had been hours since they arrived at the hospital. It was about time someone came out to talk with them. Hope was the first to acknowledge the doctor. She extended her hand to the doctor and introduced herself.

"Hi I am Dr. Hope Martin Maura's mother and this is Angela and Jane Rizzoli all her family can you please tell us how she is?"

"Yes, of course, if you don't mind, please follow me so we may talk in private." Jane instantly knew that the news was not good if the doctor would not tell them anything right away. She fought back the tears that were willing themselves to fall.

"Here we are if you would all just have a sit please. Dr. Martin just as you suspected Maura has bacterial meningitis. We are going to treat this very aggressively bacterial meningitis can be treated effectively with antibiotics. It is important that the treatment be started as soon as possible. It does carry a risk of hearing loss, brain damage and other complications given the antibiotics work. It is going to be touch and go for a few days. The main thing right now is to get the antibiotics started which we have and to get the fever down."

Jane, Hope and Angela all gasps at the news they knew Maura was sick but this just confirms just how sick she really is. Jane is thinking again to herself how could she not notice Maura was getting sick. They practically spend every waking and sleeping moment together. Could see have been so blind that she didn't even notice?

"Have any of you been in close contact with Maura?"

"Yes, Doctor Jane does they work and practically live together. I assume you will want to put her on a treatment of antibiotics just as a preventive and run a couple of tests to make sure she does not have it as well?"

"Yes, you are exactly right Dr. Martin. I will get those tests ordered for Jane as well as get her started on the antibiotics. We will be doing a number of test on Maura an MRI; CT scan as well as a spinal tap. It maybe a few hours before you can see her. She will be placed on isolation for the next 48 hours so all visitors will have to take the necessary precautions and suit up before entering the room. What is most important is washing your hands. I come back out after the test have been conducted, and you may see her one at a time. I am sorry I don't have better news at this time."

Jane is lost in her thoughts as does not even hear when the doctor leave she just feels two hands holding hers as they go back to the waiting room. She begins to think the worst what if Maura dies and she never gets to tell her how she feels? How will she ever survive without her? Jane is snapped from her thoughts with the voice of the Italian matriarch Angela.

"Janie I know what's going on in that head of yours and I want you to stop thinking right now. Maura is a strong woman she is going to be just fine. You have to be strong for her and she needs you right now Janie."

"I know Ma this is just a lot to take in I mean she was just fine the other day. I mean except she did tell me she was really tired. I ordered some pizza for dinner, so she didn't have to cook. She went to take a bath before the pizza came and after the pizza came I noticed that she was taking longer than normal so I went to check on her. I found her asleep in the tub. I had to wake her up and get her out of the tub so she could go to bed."

"Janie you girls spend all your time together, you know Maura is still very private even with you when she is sick. You know she hates sympathy she could have been hiding not feeling well for a while."

"I know Ma, I just need her to get better and come home."

"Jane I know I don't know you very well but what I do know is that you are very protective of my daughter. I know you love her she will be fine. I believe the illness just started and if that is the case the outcome should be good we just have keep ourselves up for her. I swear to you, Angela and Constance the minute that child wakes I will apologies for all I have put her through. It was wrong of me to ask for a kidney to save Catlin and then avoid Maura after all she has done."

"Hope don't do this to," says Angela You could not have known that Maura was alive all these years. You were told she died at birth there was no reason for you to believe otherwise. Now your reaction to finding out she was you dead daughter was poor but to be expected. A 36-year-old woman tells you that she is your dead infant would come to a surprise for anyone."

"Thank you Angela for saying that and thank you both for being there for her. I am going to go make a few phone calls, do you mind if I have a key to Maura's place I am going to have a biohazard team come in and thoroughly clean the house. I don't want her coming home having to worry about that.

Sorry for the delay. School is back in and with 2 classes left in my masters programs it's getting tough. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a little slow but I assure you Constance and Maura will be in the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles only enjoy writing little stores about them. Hope you enjoy!**

**Maura falls ill will Jane and Maura finally admit that they have feelings for each other? Or has time run out?**

Jane sits in the hospital waiting room awaiting the doctor's return to find out when she will be able to see Maura. She is in disbelief how sick Maura is and that she of all people had no clue about it. They saw each other every day and for the most part they spend all of their free time together. She and Maura practically lived together. Maura means the word to Jane and Jane only hopes that she pulls through so maybe she will be brave enough to tell her how she feels for her. Jane was pulled from her thoughts when the doctor that is treating Maura came in the room.

"Detective Rizzoli if you don't mind coming with me we have just gotten Dr. Isles started on the antibiotics and put her in the medically induced coma for now. Hopefully in a few days we will be able to take her out of it. Again it depends on how the medicine works."

"Thank you Dr. Khoury for all that you are doing for my friend I really appreciate it. She means the world to me and I can't lose her says Jane."

"Ah no problem at all just doing my job. I really hate to pry but I thought Dr. Isles was your girlfriend or Wife says Dr. Khoury."

"Oh no she is just my best friend most people assume that all the time."

"Ok sorry for assuming but you just look and act like she means a bit more to you than just a friend."

"Oh boy I can't believe I'm telling you this and not her but she is so much more than a friend I just have not had the courage to tell her. I only hope that time is on my side and when she wakes I can tell her."

"May I call you Jane?"

'Yes, Dr."

"Well only if you call me Nadine." The Dr says with a smile. "Jane life is way too short to worry about what others say or think of us. I lost the love of my life a few years ago. We were also best friends and both had strong feelings for the other but worried about what friends and family would think of us. Instead of growing closer we ended up growing apart. We never spoke to each other about our feeling even though we both felt the same way. She was way better than I was she tried to tell me one night and I got scared and made an excuse to leave the room. When I returned she no longer had the courage to tell me. I ruined the most important person in my life by not allowing her to tell me how she felt. For that I will live the rest of my days with regrets of never knowing the words she couldn't say. She died back in 2011 I'll never forget that call and to this day I will always live with what ifs. Don't be like me and lose the best thing that you thought you never needed and then realized that they were all you ever needed when it is too late." The Dr looked at Jane with tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"Nadine I'm so sorry for your loss but I promise that the minute Maura wakes up I am going to tell her I can't ever risk losing her again."

"Jane here is my card with my cell if you want to talk. I'm in a relationship so I'm not trying to come on to you just thought you might need a friend during all this. Maura is strong and she will fight this. Now let's get to the reason I called you. As long as you suit up and keep your hands washed you may go and sit with her for a while. Remember even though she is in a coma she can hear you."

"Thank you I can't wait." Jane suits up and quickly as she can and Dr. Khoury takes her to Maura's room. Jane is taken aback when she sees how small and pale Maura looks with all the pumps and wires attached to her. Jane sits in the chair closest to Maura and takes her hand and places it in Maura's. With a deep sigh she finally lets the tears flow once again.

Dr. Khoury excuses herself to give Jane some privacy.

"Oh boy Maur I had no idea that you were sick. I mean I am with you most of the time I should have seen that something was off with you. You never get a headache hardly ever. The other night you could not even get through your nightly routine that right there is a sign I missed. I'm so sorry I missed this. I really need you to wake up and be OK I have so much I need to tell you. Just please be OK I promise I'll eat all your healthy food even that gross Kale you are always trying to get me to eat. I'll pay more attention to your needs. I know sometimes I get caught up in these cases and get downright cranky with you. I promise I am going to change if you only knew how much I love you and adore you. I wish you did not get sick so I would have the courage to tell this to you. I wish I could stay by your side while you are in here but the Dr says I am putting myself at risk. So I am not going to stay although I so badly want to."

"Your Mom Hope she has been a life saver. She is getting the house thoroughly cleaned and sanitized before you come home. I am sure Ma is over there as well as Constance trying to get everything all cleaned up. I am going to check on them and come back and visit when I am allowed to. Until then just rest so you can be better soon. I want to see those golden green eyes of yours and I want to hold you and be able to kiss you." Jane gets up reluctantly as she sees the nurses come in and leans over and kisses Maura on the check and whispers I love you to her before she leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Rizzoli and Isles only enjoy writing little stores about them. Hope you enjoy!**

**Maura falls ill will Jane and Maura finally admit that they have feelings for each other? Or has time run out?**

Maura has been in the hospital for ten days now. Jane comes to visit in the morning before work and comes again after work. Most days when she is lucky, and off she spends them at the hospital talking to Maura the entire time she is there. What is heartbreaking is that Jane wants so badly for Maura just to open her eyes and be well. Jane over the last ten days has been spending more time with Maura's three mothers, Hope, Constance, and Angela. They have been fussing over the house trying to get everything to Maura's liking in hopes that any day now she will be taken out of the coma and feeling back to her old self again.

Constance, Hope, and Angela have bonded quite will over the last few days knowing that once Maura is better they have to find a better way to communicate with her. Constance and Hope have already lost so much time with Maura it is now that they both need to correct this and be the Mother's they should have been a long time ago.

"Angie what are we going to cook when Maura comes home? I have a few ideas to run by you. Although I was never a good cook, I am a might good baker." Said Constance with a smile.

Jane stands in amazement at how well these three mothers are getting along. Especially since she knows the dislike both Angela and Constance had for Hope. Maura's illness seems to have brought them together.

"So Jane are you going to the hospital today since you are off?" asks Constance

"Yes Constance I'm going to try to get up there in the next hour or so. Dr. Khoury said that she might start to reduce the effects of the medicine today just enough to see how Maura responds. It has been a rough ten days for me. I can't seem to concentrate on anything. Thank God we have no open cases right now. I just want to see those eyes again and talk to her again. You don't know how much you love having someone around until they can't be there." Jane lets a few tears stream done her face before she can wipe them away Constance of all people is there embracing her in a hug and wiping her tears from her face.

"Jane dear do you think we are all blind here; Hope your mother and myself. It would only take a fool to not know how you and Maura feel about each other. We have known for a long time. We were just waiting for you girls to finally come to your senses and realize that you were made for each other. Dear it does not matter what the world thinks of you what matters is that you love and care for each other. I have never seen Maura so happy until she meet you. In every conversation we have, you are all she talks about."

"Thank you, Constance I suppose I needed to hear that. Gosh, I love her so much that it hurts seeing her in that hospital bed. I can't wait to get up there to see here just maybe today will be the day she wakes up and is better. Dr. Khoury has warned me of the possible side effects of this illness like she could have hearing problems, headaches, finding it difficult to concentrate, Short term memory loss, Clumsiness, Giddiness and Balance problems. We all know Maura will not like any of these side effects. She will want to hurry and get well so she can see the damage Dr. Pike has done to her office." For the first time, in a while Jane has laughed.

"Well, Mom's LOL I am going to run upstairs take a shower and get ready to head over to the hospital. Do any or all of you want to come?"

Constance was the one to speak for the other mothers. Jane assumed they had already discussed this. "Jane dear you run on up there yourself we will come by later. With you being at work, we have gotten to go up far more than you have so go and stay as long as you can. Keep talking to our girl I know she can hear you." Says Constance

Jane heads upstairs to Maura's room to take a much-needed shower. She had been tangled up in an old case that she was able to solve and spending the last few nights at the station. Everywhere she looked she saw Maura. Jane was grateful that Hope had the cleanup crew to come and thoroughly sanitized the entire house. She was sure that was no easy task considering how large Maura's house is.

Jane decided that she would take a little more time with getting ready. Since she is always in a rush she, managed to take a long well-deserved shower and actually shampoo and condition her hair with some of Maura's hair product. Jane thought to herself how many times Maura tried to get Jane to do something with her hair besides always throwing it into a ponytail. Jane blow dried and took the time to straighten her hair in hopes that Maura would come out of the coma today.

"Crap look at the time I should have left an hour ago."

"Oh, Janie you did you hair it's beautiful Janie."

"Thanks, Ma but I need to run it's later than I thought Dr. Khoury said she would be taking Maura off the coma medicine over, an hour ago I lost track of time. Love you all I'll call you when I get there" Jane dashes out the door and decides to take Maura's rarely used Mercedes instead of her old police cruiser.

Jane is about 5 minutes from the hospital when the phone rings. She recognizes the number as Dr. Khoury's number and picks up right away. "Hi Nadine is everything OK?"

"Hi Jane I knew you were coming up but I was unsure of the time. I went ahead and took Maura off all the machines except the IV. When we did this Maura had a bad seizure. I wish I could have called you sooner, but I was busy working on her. I was able to get her settled and gave her a mild sedative. As I told you that we should expect some side effects as severe as this illness was. She is resting peacefully I just wanted to let you know before you got here. Please make sure if she wakes while you are here that I am informed right away."

"Thanks, Nadine for calling me I am pulling up right now and should be inside as soon as I find a parking space. Thank you for taking care of here I am glad you were there when the seizure happened. I'll see you in a few minutes." Jane hung up the phone and took a deep breath not expecting this type of news, but she is glad that Maura has the best Dr. seeing her. Jane gathers herself up and makes her way to the hospital. All the nurses know Jane by name since she has been there so many times.

Jane enters Maura's room and is pleased to see that she is resting peacefully. Dr. Khoury is sitting in the chair next to her bed and get up when Jane walks in.

"Hi Jane happy to see you looking refreshed."

"Thank you, Nadine I have been working straight for the last couple of day and I am glad to have two weeks of vacation starting today. They were happy to see me take some days off."

"Sounds like you need it Jane. She is sleeping and has not woken up as of yet. She is no longer in the coma so it is up to her body when she will wake up. Hopefully, the next time she wakes it won't be to anther seizure. I have put her on some seizure medicine as a precaution. This something we can probably wean her off of at some point so don't worry."

"Thank Nadine for all you have done I think I'll just sit here for a few hours then go back home and get some rest then come back and stay the night."

"Sounds good give me a call if anything changes or you need anything."

Nadine and Jane said their goodbyes and Jane sat in the chair closest to Maura's bed. "Hi sweetheart I'm sorry I was not her when you woke up. Nadine said you had a pretty bad seizure, and they gave you something to rest. I sure do want to see those beautiful eyes of yours. Get your rest I will be right here OK. I love you don't forget it." Jane leans over and kisses Maura's forehead before she sits and falls into slumber herself.

A few hours later Jane is still sleeping she feels light tugging at her hand. Jane wakes with a start to see that Maura is trying to wake up. After a few minutes, Maura opens her eyes. Jane smiles at her, but Jane does not get a smile back. Maura has a look of panic in her eyes. Jane tries to calm her down. Jane reaches for her hand and gently strokes Maura's hair and wipes the sweat from her brow. Jane begins to talk to Maura." Hi sweetie I'm so glad to see you awake, it has been a scary week for me. I missed you so much. I'm glad you are doing better." Jane says with a smile.

Jane notices she gets no reaction from Maura, in fact, the look on Maura's face is one of fear. Jane continues to talk to Maura hoping to change her mood. "Hey, Maura come on I've been waiting a week to see you I have so much to tell you sweetheart. Come on don't cry I'm right here. At this point, Jane is at a loss. She quickly calls Dr. Nadine and within minutes she arrives at Maura's room.

"Jane I came as quickly as I could what's wrong."

"Maura is awake but I can't seem to get her to talk or get any reaction out of her besides her crying."

"Let me see. Hi Maura my name is Dr. Nadine Khoury I have been your doctor since you arrived over a week ago. You had a severe case of bacterial meningitis. You are doing much better can I get you to tell me if anything hurts."

Maura only looks at the doctor then back at Jane crying even more. Jane is immediately worried and feels something is wrong.

"Maura can I get you a pen and paper will you write for us, please." Still no reaction so Dr. Khoury has a feeling she knows what is going on Maura is in panic she can't hear. Dr. Khoury writes down on the paper Maura can you tell me what wrong?

Maura writes back on the paper I can't hear!

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and the delay in posting. I am working on my master's in forensic mental health down to my last class and writing my thesis. So I am giving you a treat of two chapters today. Enjoy and please I love getting the reviews and messages.**


End file.
